The well-known types of the internal combustion engine have an exhaust processing device in an exhaust path. The exhaust processing device is configured to capture particulate materials in an exhaust gas exhausted from the internal combustion engine (e.g., the diesel engine) or reduce a volume of NOx in the exhaust gas. An exemplary exhaust processing device is described in Japan Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2003-090214. The exhaust processing device includes an inlet tube, an outlet tube, and a main body tube portion. The inlet tube and the outlet tube are disposed on the both ends of the main body tube portion. The inlet and outlet tubes are radial-outwardly protruded from the outer peripheral surface of the main body tube portion. Further, the inlet tube and the outlet tube are inserted into the main body tube portion. Exhaust gas enters the main body tube portion from the internal combustion engine through the inlet tube. Then, the exhaust gas is discharged from the main body tube portion through the outlet tube. The main body tube portion contains a carrier in the inside thereof. The carrier supports a catalyst. The carrier purifies the exhaust gas passing therethrough.